


Softly

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Sergio Ramos turns the room into a karaoke bar





	

They had one training left before the final on Sunday. And Sergio was dreading that final. The final meant going home –no matter if they won or lost. Going home meant returning to Real Madrid (don’t get him wrong, he loves R. Madrid more than he loves cookies. Not more than Flamenco, but hey; not everyone’s perfect). Returning to Madrid meant Fernando was returning to London. And Nando returning to London meant missing the person he loved most. Sergio sighed and untied the laces of his tennis shoes. Training had ended at least fifteen minutes ago, but Sergio had stayed to practice his penalties with Reina while Fernando had gone back to his room. Pique had lured Fernando into a game of Scrabble which meant Sergio was alone for at least another fifteen minutes. Sergio kicked his shoes off and started stripping down to his boxers, picking his trail of practice clothes up and threw them into the hamper. He turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up. He didn’t care about anything when the water finally hit his skin. The feeling numbed him, the sound filled him with calmness, washing all his doubts about himself, his relationship away. A slight smile formed on his lips. Sergio reached for his shampoo and let its scent take him away.

 

+

 

Fernando slid the key card into the lock and opened the door. He shook his head in disbelieve, for maybe the tenth time in the last five minutes. Pique just beat him with Scrabble. “Next time, Pique, we are going to do English words!” Fernando had said laughing when Pique had announced with a toothy grin he’d won the game. _Again_. Fernando walked into the room he shared with Sergio and grimaced when he heard his roommate sing.

“Pinta, pinta!

Pinta su carita.

Sin esa carita,

hoy me meuro yo.

Pequeña, echate pa'aquá

Quiero su carita

Pintada en mi corazón!”

“Ramos!”

“Yes, love?”

“If you’re singing, at least turn the volume down.  The entire hotel can hear you.”

“You could always join me, you know,” Sergio’s head popped around the shower curtain and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I am sure you know how to bring the volume down.” Fernando looked at his boyfriend, knowing he was naked and wet. The room grew hot and he practically ripped his owns clothes off. He quickly joined Ramos in the shower and pressed the stallion against the wall. Sergio moaned when his back smacked against the dark granite wall. “Someone likes it rough, eh?” he managed to say between the feverish kisses. Fernando smiled darkly and kissed him again, even more passionate than the previous time. Sergio pinned Fernando against the wall and went down on his knees. “Jesus, Sergio..” was all Fernando could say.

 

+

 

After half an hour, Sergio turned the shower off and stumbled out of the bathroom. Fernando swallowed hard and got back to his feet.

“There’s a fire, starting in my heart; reaching a fever pitch it’s brining me out the dark! Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out, and I’ll lay your shit bare.” Sergio danced through the room while getting dressed. “Sergio..”

“See how I leave with every piece of you, don’t underestimate the things that I  will do,”

“Sergio?”

“the scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can’t help feeling-“

“Love?”

“WE COULD HAVE HAD IT AAAAAA-AAAL! ROOOOLLING IN THE DEEEEEHEEEP!”

“RAMOS! Shut. The. Hell. Up, alright?!”

Sergio turned around, eyes wide. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.. Adele is awesome.”

“It’s.. ok. Just, keep the volume low. I want to take a nap. You’ve worn me out.” Sergio grinned a toothy grin while Fernando crawled into bed, closing his eyes and pulling the duvet over his naked body. Sergio smiled lovingly and turned the lights off, laying down next to him with his book.

“Sweet dreams Nando..” he whispered and pulled the book open.

After about ten pages, Sergio gave up. The man next to him was distracting. He lowered himself so he was laying down as well and stared at the face of the man he loved more than his place at Real Madrid. And cookies. His stomach growled at him at the thought of _mama’s_ cookies. Sergio sighed and focused on Fernando again, trying to count all the freckles on his beautiful, sun-kissed face. Not much later he was asleep as well.


End file.
